


CD-Rom

by ChaoticKitten01 (captainrighthook)



Series: Behind The Screens [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Non-Binary Yamaguchi, grumpy tsukki is the best tsukki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:31:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainrighthook/pseuds/ChaoticKitten01
Summary: “Tsukishima this is Yamaguchi. They’re the lead animator for CD-Rom.”[STARTS DURING CHAPTER 6 OF CHAOTICKITTEN'S FIRST TIME (AT HQ GAMES)]





	

“Hello?” Yamaguchi knocked lightly on the door. They stepped into the animation room and closed the door. They’d just left the set of the Cats Defy Gravity podcast in order to meet up with the heads of the animation department, Shibayama Yuki and Kindaichi Yutaro. The meeting between the three had been setup to talk about the new animated series that HQGames was going to produce in the next couple of weeks, _CD-Rom_.

“Yamaguchi! Hey, what’s up?” Shibayama smiled at them and gestured for them to join him at the table across the room.

“Not much,” Yamaguchi beamed at him, sitting down and getting comfortable. “I just came from the podcast.”

“That must’ve been…” Shibayama trailed off, shrugging his shoulders.

“Interesting?” Yamaguchi offered, chuckling lightly. “It certainly was. I think Lev may need rescuing from Yaku’s wrath!” Shibayama nodded, smiling fondly; he wasn’t extremely close with the members of the Cat Division but he knew enough about them to know that Yaku and Lev thrived on a fairly annoyance-riddled relationship. It shouldn’t have worked as well as it did, to be honest.

“So Kindaichi is actually out sick today,” Shibayama told Yamaguchi, pulling out a folder of information and handing it to them.

“Oh,” Yamaguchi frowned. “I hope he feels better soon.”  Shibayama was about to reply when a knock on the door interrupted them. The two looked just in time to see a tall blond haired boy with glasses enter the room. When he saw Yamaguchi he froze, eyes widening fractionally. Yamaguchi simply tilted their head curiously.

“Hey Tsukishima,” Shibayama said, motioning for him to join them. Cautiously he approached them and sat down next to Yamaguchi, careful to keep his distance. “Tsukishima this is Yamaguchi. They’re the lead animator for CD-Rom.” Yamaguchi grinned widely at Tsukishima, their eyes crinkling slightly in a way that Tsukishima could only describe as _inherently cute_.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Yamaguchi told him. They didn’t offer their hand, getting the feeling that Tsukishima didn’t really do physical contact. (And they couldn’t help but notice the relieved look on the boy’s face.)

Tsukishima didn’t reply, just nodded his head and looked away, shifting in his seat. Yamaguchi couldn’t help but think about how attractive Tsukishima was despite his anti-social personality, and they giggled only to earn a curious look from the blond boy to his left.

“Since Kindaichi couldn’t be here, Tsukishima’s here as a cast member and video editor.” Shibayama handed a folder to Tsukishima.

“I was wondering if you could finally tell people what CD-Rom means?” Yamaguchi asked.

“Oh yeah,” Shibayama said, looking at Tsukishima. “Do you mind telling us?”

“Crow Division Romance,” Tsukishima muttered, looking embarrassed. Yamaguchi and Shibayama gaped at him. Well… that was certainly unexpected. Tsukishima went red, stammering slightly. “I-It was Kuroo’s idea!”

Yamaguchi giggled again.

“Sure, Tsukki,” they said, nudging his shoulder lightly. Shibayama held his breath, waiting for the explosion of brooding silence and sharp glares that is a typical side-effect the unwanted nickname. But surprisingly, he said nothing. Not a single word was spoken aside from a small _tch_ Tsukishima gave Yamaguchi, rolling his eyes.

 _Oh this is interesting_ , Shibayama thought, eyes flickering between them.

“Well,” he said, turning back to his folder. “Let’s get started then, shall we?”


End file.
